fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sen Ferra
Sen Ferra is one of the four main characters of "Another World's Guidance". He is an adventurer of the Adventuring Party and the owner of the house where they all currently reside. He is a city guardsman who was living a mundane life (by his standards). He'd do his patrol duties and take on quests every so often, however he lost most of his interest after fighting the same monsters every single day. He was simply eating dinner one day, when he heard a large rumbling in his backyard. Going into his yard he saw a large crater and Mike Terrisen in it. After learning he was from a different more modernized world, he decided to let him live in his house until they find a way to get him back home. On their adventures they also encountered Tempora and Atlia Priora, who were also stranded from their dimensions and required assistance to return back to where they belonged. So he decided to let them live in his house, making a small party. Appearance Sen is a tall caucasian male with clean light brown hair and black eyes. Casually, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with green sleeves and blue pants. He also wears black shoes and white socks at home. However, when he's on-duty he dons a silver breastplate, kneepads, and shoulder pads. He also carries around a silver sword with him that he found in one of the dungeons he got on one of his quests. Personality Sen is a generally nice man, willing to help those who are in desperate need such as Mike, Tempora, and Atlia. He has very high patience and tolerance to annoyance due to who the people living in his house are. However he does have his limits and is willing to threaten his housemates if they cause too much of a scene, ruckus, or potentially even threaten to blow up his entire house. Over the years he's been doing his job. He's gotten bored with the simple quest of killing monsters, due to the fact that they never seem to adapt to their weak points. He's very good at his job as a guardsman and adventurer which leaves him with not much else to do in his simple life, a little voice in his mind silently yearning for something more. However, he's basically accepted this life and doesn't complain about it anymore. If there's one thing Sen is absolutely clueless about that his housemates know quite well, it's technology. Due to the fact Sen's world is less technologically advanced than his housemate's. He usually gets confused or loses interest if any of them start talking about technology, though he is still willing to learn about it if Mike to Atlia insist that he should. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 8-C, possibly 7-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with his sword, Magic, Regeneration (Low-Mid; capable of regenerating even lost limbs), Immortality (Type 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with ghosts and spirits), Fire Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with fire, causing his enemies to burn with every slash), Ice Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with ice, causing opponents to slowly freeze with every attack), Water Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with water, which allows him to create puddles of water on the ground), Darkness Manipulation and Corruption (Type 2; Can infuse his sword with darkness, which is capable of corrupting an enemy's powers with a few hits causing them to be weaker or malfunction temporarily), Air Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with air, allowing him to create gusts of wind with every slash), Electricity Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with electricity, allowing him to induce electric shocks into his opponent with every slash), Weapon Manipulation (Can call his sword back to him at his command), Holy Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with Holy, which makes it deal double the damage against undead or demonic beings), Statistics Amplification (Can boost his own attack potency by casting a spell), Poison Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with poison, which causes enemy's to take damage over time when hit), Life Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Can infuse his sword with Death, which allows him to drain the life force of whoever he hits, however this uses alot more magical energy), Fear Manipulation (With a spell, can cause enemies to feel intimidated and less willing to fight him), Reactive Power Level (Will get stronger and faster the longer he stays in a fight, however if he does not fight for 10 minutes his stats will reset), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Is granted to him by Tempora which is able to bar any mental interference) and Corruption (Type 3; Was unaffected by the presence of an artifact that slowly corrupts people who gaze at it) Attack Potency: At least Building level (All members of the party are capable of fighting monsters that are comparable in size to buildings), possibly City level (Comprable to Tempora) Speed: Supersonic (All party members are capable of dodging crossbow bolts a few tens of centimeters away from their faces) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class, possibly City Class Durability: At least Building level, possibly City level (Regularly takes beatings from monsters comparable to the party and can survive powerful attacks from other adventurers) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of meters with air blasts Standard Equipment: His armor, his sword, energy potions Intelligence: Average usually, gifted in combat (Is a very capable fighter and the most skilled out of the Adventuring Party. He has been working as both a guardsman and adventurer for years and is skilled at fighting many different enemies) Weaknesses: All magic requires enough energy and running out of it will cause spells to malfunction and work not as intended. Due to being a swordsman, Sen's magical energy is average, and will only have to drink energy potions in extremely prolonged fights Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Intimidate:' Will usually start the fight with this spell, causing opponents to feel slightly intimidated before fighting him. They will usually either run away or generally fight worse due to being intimidated by him. *'Elemental Infusion:' Sen can infuse many different elements into his sword such as Fire, Ice, Water, Darkness, Holy, etc. each giving various types of effects depending on the element used. He can infuse this with any sword. *'Strength Boost:' Amps Sen's strength, allows him to fight on-par with enemies who he'd usually have a difficult time against. However this is temporary and lasts for 30 seconds. *'Growing Power Level:' Sen will get stronger the longer he is in a fight, increasing his strength, speed, and durability. However if he isn't in a fight for more than 10 minutes, all of his statistics will be reverted back to normal. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Adults Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Holy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Poison Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:Another World's Guidance